Book list
A HORSE CALLED WONDER by Joanna Campbell #'WONDER'S PROMISE '''by Joanna Campbell #'WONDER'S FIRST RACE''' by Joanna Campbell #'WONDER'S VICTORY' by joanna Campbell #'ASHLEIGH'S DREAM' by Joanna Campbell #'WONDER'S YEARLING' by Joanna Campbell #'SAMANTHA'S PRIDE' by Joanna Campbell #'SIERRA'S STEEPLECHASE' by Joanna Campbell #'PRIDE'S CHALLENGE' by Joanna Campbell #'PRIDE'S LAST RACE' by Joanna Campbell #'WONDER'S SISTER' by Joanna Campbell #'SHINING'S ORPHAN '''by Joanna Campbell #'CINDY'S RUNAWAY COLT''' by Joanna Campbell #'CINDY'S GLORY' by Joanna Campbell #'GLORY'S TRIUMPH' by Karen Bentley #'GLORY IN DANGER '''by Karen Bentley #'ASHLEIGH'S FAREWELL by Karen Bentley #'''GLORY'S RIVAL by Karen Bentley #'CINDY'S HEARTBREAK '''by Karen Bentley #'CHAMPION'S SPIRIT''' by Karen Bentley #'WONDER'S CHAMPION' by Karen Bentley #'ARABIAN CHALLENGE '''by Karen Bentley #'CINDY'S HONOR by Karen Bentley #'''THE HORSE OF HER DREAMS by Allison Estes #'MELANIE'S TREASURE' by Allison Estes #'STERLING'S SECOND CHANCE' by Allison Estes #'CHRISTINA'S COURAGE '''by Alice Leonhardt #'CAMP SADDLEBROOK''' by Dale Blackwell Gasque - Christina and Melanie attend Camp Saddlebrook where they make lots of friends, some enemies, and have the summer of their life. #'MELANIE'S LAST RIDE' by Alice Leonhardt #'DYLAN'S CHOICE' by Dale Blackwell Gasque #'A HOME FOR MELANIE' by Alice Leonhardt - After spending the summer at Whitebrook, Melanie's father is getting married and wants her to come home, but she doesn't want to. #'CASSIDY'S SECRET' by Allison Estes #'RACING PARKER' by Dale Blackwell Gasque #'ON THE TRACK' by Lois Symanski - Melanie starts excersise riding Thoroughbreds, and Christina is jealous of her growing bond with Ashleigh. #'DEAD HEAT' by Alice Leonhardt #'WITHOUT WONDER '''by Brook James - Wonder dies giving birth to Star. Christina develops a bond with the colt, but Ashleigh doesn't want anything to do with him. #'STAR IN DANGER''' by Alice Leonhardt - Christina finds that after being sent to Townsend Acres, Star isn't as she remembered him. #'DOWN TO THE WIRE '''by Mary Newhall Anderson - Star has to win one of his first two races, or he'll go back to Townsend Acres forever. #'LIVING LEGEND''' by Alice Leonhardt #'ULTIMATE RISK' by Mary Newhall Anderson #'CLOSE CALL' by Karle Dickerson #'THE BAD LUCK FILLY' by Alice Leonhardt #'FALLEN STAR' by Mary Newhall Anderson - Star contracts a mysterious illness while at a racetrack in Florida. #'PERFECT IMAGE' by Alice Leonhardt - Melanie has one week to get Image ready for her first race. #'STAR'S CHANCE' by Alice Leonhardt - Christina has lost her connection with Star, so she goes to Montana to visit her friend, Lyssa Hynde. #'RACING IMAGE' by Alice Leonhardt #'CINDY'S DESERT ADVENTURE' by Mary Newhall Anderson #'CINDY'S BOLD START' by Mary Newhall Anderson #'RISING STAR '''by Karle Dickerson - After recovering from an illness, Star is ready to race, but Christina's mother isn't convinced. #'TEAM PLAYER''' by Alice Leonhardt #'DISTANCE RUNNER' by Jennifer Chu - Christina feels Star isn't ready for the Derby, so she takes him to California for a change of pace. #'PERFECT CHALLENGE' by Alice Leonhardt #'DERBY FEVER' by Mary Newhall Anderson - Tension is flying at Whitebrook Farm as the Kentucky Derby approaches. #'CINDY'S LAST HOPE' by Mary Newhall Anderson #'GREAT EXPECTATIONS' by Karle Dickerson #'HOOFPRINTS IN THE SNOW' by Karle Dickerson - After Lyssa finds hoofprints near her Montana ranch, she goes through much trouble to find the mystery horse. #'FAITH IN A LONG SHOT' by Alice Leonhardt - Melanie begins to have doubts about entering Image in the Derby. #'CHRISTINA'S SHINING STAR' by Mary Newhall Anderson - After the disaster of the Derby, Christian tries to have faith in Star for the Preakness. #'STAR'S INSPIRATION' by Mary Newhall Anderson - Star has one more chance to make history in the Belmont. #'TAKING THE REINS' by Jennifer Chu - After a racehorse Christina is riding is injured, she thinks about pursuing a career in veterinary medicine. #'PARKER'S PASSION '''by Karle Dickerson #'UNBRIDLED FURY''' by Karle Dickerson - Melanie's new racehorse, High Jinx, is a bit of handful, to put it simply. #'STARSTRUCK' by Mary Newhall Anderson - After Christina starts to receive strange presents from an unknown person, she fears for Star's safety. #'THE PRICE OF FAME' by Mary Newhall Anderson - After moving Star to Townsend Acres to keep him safe, Christina fears Brad Townsend is up to no good. #'BRIDAL DREAMS' by Mary Newhall Anderson - Samantha tells the tale of the unusual events leading up to her and Tor's wedding. #'SAMANTHA'S IRISH LUCK' by Mary Newhall Anderson #'BREAKING THE FALL' by Jennifer Chu - Christina suffers a serious racing injury and is forced to turn Star's training over to Melanie, with disastrous results. #'KAITLIN'S WILD RIDE' by Karle Dickerson - After meeting a handsome young man named Connor, Kaitlin has to make a choice: her horse, Sterling, or the boy. #'MELANIE'S DOUBLE JINX' by Mary Newhall Anderson - Melanie begins to have doubts about Jinx's training and fears Jazz will sell him and Image. #'ALLIE'S LEGACY '''by Mary Newhall Anderson #'CALAMITY JINX''' by Mary Newhall Anderson #'LEGACY'S GIFT' by Mary Newhall Anderson 'Super Editions' #'ASHLEIGH'S CHRISTMAS MIRACLE '''by Joanna Campbell - After having multiple complications while giving birth, Ashleigh dreams what her daughter's life would be like if she died while being unconscious in the hospital. #'ASHLEIGH'S DIARY by Joanna Campbell - Describes the events leading up to Edgardale's downfall from a mysterious virus. #'''ASHLEIGH'S HOPE by Karen Bentley #'SAMANTHA'S JOURNEY' by Karen Bentley 'The Ashleigh Series' #'LIGHTNING'S LAST HOPE' by Joanna Campbell - After Ashleigh and her best friend, Mona find a neglected horse in the woods, she goes to great measures to save her. #'A HORSE FOR CHRISTMAS' by Joanna Campbell - The humane society finds a new home for Lightning, and Ashleigh tries to convince them that Lightning belongs with her. #'WAITING FOR STARDUST' by Joanna Campbell and Mary Newhall Anderson - Ashleigh tries to connect with her new horse, Stardust. #'GOOD-BYE MIDNIGHT WANDERER' by Olivia Coates #'THE FORBIDDEN STALLION' by Chris Platt #'A DANGEROUS RIDE' by Mary Newhall Anderson #'DERBY DAY' by Chris Platt #'THE LOST FOAL' by Chris Platt - Ashleigh's favourite filly, Shadow, goes missing, and she goes frantic trying to find her. #'HOLDIAY HOMECOMING '''by Chris Platt #'DERBY DREAMS by Chris Platt - Edgardale gets its very own racehorse, with unusual circumstances following. #'''ASHLEIGH'S PROMISE by Chris Platt #'WINTER RACE CAMP' by Chris Platt #'THE PRIZE' by Chris Platt - Things get competitive when Ashleigh and Mona both try to win a prize saddle. #'ASHLEIGH'S WESTERN CHALLENGE' by Chris Platt #'STARDUST'S FOAL' by Chris Platt Ashleigh's THOROUGHBRED Collection :STAR OF SHADOWBROOK FARM by Joanna Campbell :THE FORGOTTEN FILLY by Karle Dickerson - After Joelle's horse, Dance Away, dies giving birth to her first foal, Joelle wants nothing to do with the filly. :BATTLECRY FOREVER! by Joanna Campbell